Life is a Rollercoaster (of Emotions)
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots for the Emotion Challenge on HPFC. 2 - Nervous. Albus is going on his first date with Scorpius. Dating Website AU. 3 - Determined. Salem Witch Trials AU. Ginny and Fred both have the same plan to get out.
1. Embarrassed

**Amortentia**

Theo, Daphne, Blaise and Draco all leaned over the cauldron of Amortentia, inhaling its fumes and smiling as the smells of the things dearest to them filled the classroom. Draco looked a little taken aback, but Theo was too busy to pay too much attention.

"What do you smell, Theo?" Daphne asked him, startling him slightly.

"New parchment, vanilla and strawberries." Theo blushed in embarrassment as he realised exactly what the last smell was—the smell of Daphne's shampoo. "What about you?" he asked hurriedly, hoping she would notice the reddening of his cheeks.

"Okay, so imagine this. You're stood with your eyes closed in the middle of a valley, surrounded by the sounds of birds in the trees, crickets in the grass and the occasional cow mooing or sheep bleating. You open your eyes and it's like nothing you've ever seen before. There are flowers everywhere, and as you walk through the grass you see bumblebees flying between them. You even spot a rabbit to your left. Not too far off, you see a picturesque little village so you decide to explore. There's everything you'd expect—a bookshop, a bakery, even an ice cream stand. As you walk through the village, you notice there are seagulls flying overhead. You break through the final building and are confronted with a beach. The sun is out, the sounds of children playing in the sea fill your ears, and you can almost taste the salt in the air. You walk forward, crossing the beach and feel the sand underneath your toes and are surprised when you get too close to the sea and the water washes over your feet and splashes up your legs."

Daphne smiled at Theo, the kind of smile that melted Theo's heart and made him willing to do anything for the girl.

"When I smell Amortentia, that's what I see," Daphne continued. "The sights and the sounds all come rushing to me. I don't just smell a couple of things; I picture a whole scene."

"Summer. You smell summer," Draco told her lazily, having obviously lost interest in the potion they were examining.

"Alright, Draco, what do you smell?" she challenged, a fierce look on her face.

"Broom wax, the sea and cinnamon." Theo noticed a slight blush creep onto Draco's face, not too dissimilar to the one that had been on Theo's, but decided it wasn't worth the effort trying to ask him about it.

"Alright, Blaise, what about you?"

"Toffee, ice cream and pumpkin pie."

Daphne let out an exasperated sigh and hit Blaise playfully in the arm. "Is food all you think about? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! Where's the smell of me? You know, the smell of my strawberry shampoo or something."

Daphne's voice grew quiet as she said the last few words. She looked at Theo, obviously having realised what he had, and let out a small, "Oh…"

Luckily for Theo, neither Blaise nor Draco had noticed or realised what Daphne had said, as Professor Slughorn had just announced that their lesson was over and they were packing their things away. Theo threw his belongings in his bag as quickly as he could, said a hasty goodbye, and almost ran out of the classroom so the other Slytherins didn't notice the blush on his cheeks and the tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 557.

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Hopscotch;  
**_ _(class) Potions  
(word) Picturesque  
(word) Toffee_

 _ **Hogwarts Funfair – Tea Cups;  
**_ _(potion) Amortentia_

 _ **Hogwarts Funfair – String Pull;  
**_ _(character) Blaise Zabini  
_ _(word) Goodbye  
_ _(word) Classroom_

 _ **The Valentine-Making Station;  
**_ _Chocolate: Write about a love potion.  
_ _Cupid Sticker: Write about a love that is painful._

 _ **The Emotion Challenge;  
**_ _Embarrassed._

 _ **Greek Mythology Category Competition;  
**_ _Demeter: Write about a Slytherin._


	2. Nervous

For: Jas (Delusional Fujoshi)  
Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
Genre: Fluff, AU  
Prompts: (object) black nail polish, (AU) Dating Website

 **AN:** I hope you like this Jas. I had no idea where to start with the Dating Website thing so I hope I did it justice :)

* * *

 **It's A Date**

"We need to get you laid," Lily said with a laugh.

Albus felt Lily tugging on his arm and tore his eyes away from the attractive barista behind the counter.

"Seriously, Al. He doesn't play for your team, stop staring at him."

"It doesn't hurt to look," Albus laughed, sending a wink in Lily's direction.

"It does when it means my big brother is stuck at home feeling sorry for himself all day every day."

Albus took a long drink of his coffee. "Well, what am I supposed to do about it? There aren't exactly a lot of guys around here."

"I actually have an idea about that."

Lily finished the rest of her coffee and looked at Albus. There was something in her eye that sent a slight shiver up his spine. Albus followed suit and the two of them gathered their belongings and left the coffee shop.

* * *

"So tell me again why this is a good idea," Albus said as Lily hunched over his laptop typing furiously.

"How tall are you again?" Lily asked, completely ignoring Albus.

"Five Ten."

"Okay." Lily sat back and handed Albus' laptop to him. "This bit you need to do yourself."

Albus sighed before taking the laptop and clicking through the series of questions the website kept asking him.

"'How does this word describe you: warm.' I guess it's a little stuffy in here, but what does that have to do with finding a boyfriend?"

Lily laughed. "It doesn't mean the temperature you idiot. It means how warm you are as a person. You know, do you like children and old people? Will you go out of your way to make someone happy?"

Albus felt his cheeks go red. "Oh."

"Just get on with it so I can write up your profile."

"Wait, why are you doing it?"

"Because I'm just about to start a degree in English and can make you sound better than you'd be able to."

"Yeah, fair enough. I wouldn't know where to start with it anyway," Albus laughed.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Albus clicked through the questions as quickly as he could, guessing at some he wasn't so sure on, before handing the laptop over to Lily and letting her write his description.

"Okay, now we just need a picture. Shall I just use your profile pic from facebook or is there another one you want to use?" she asked.

"The facebook one's fine."

"Excellent. We're done."

"So what do I do now?" Albus asked.

"You get yourself some matches, of course. You can use the website to do it or you can download the app."

"And that's it?"

"Yep. Well, obviously you need to talk to the people you match with, but I figured that was obvious," Lily said. "Oh, and one rule: no dick pics. No matter how hard you try to hide them, you know James is going to find them next time he's home."

Albus laughed. "Yeah, you'd know all about that after last year."

Lily blushed. "Oh god, that was horrible. I still can't look at him properly knowing he's seen my boyfriend's penis. I'm just glad he didn't find my nudes."

"Okay, okay, too much Lily. I may be gay, but I'm still your brother!"

"Sorry," she said. "Now, find yourself a date."

* * *

Albus clicked through his matches for the seventeenth time that day. He hadn't got any new ones since he'd signed up and everyone he'd spoken to so far was either really old or really creepy.

He sighed, closed the app, and threw his phone down on his bed. He was walking over to his desk, deciding that he might as well start his search for a better paying job than the local supermarket, when his phone went off. He raced back to his bed and picked up his phone to read the notification.

' _You have a new match'_

Albus closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god may be out there that this was a good match before shakily unlocking his phone and opening the app.

' _1 new match: Scorpius Malfoy'_

"What kind of a name is Scorpius?" Albus muttered to himself before realising it was no worse than his own.

He clicked on the match and his jaw dropped open. On the screen was a picture of a boy with short blond hair and grey eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was gorgeous, and he was definitely Albus' age.

Normally Albus didn't send the first message, but there was something about this boy that made him open the chat window and send a quick message.

 _A: Hi, I'm Albus._

It was only seconds later he got a reply.

 _S: Yes, I can see that from your username._

Albus felt his heart sink, certain that this perfect specimen of a human being didn't like him when his phone went off again.

 _S: Sorry, poor attempt at a joke. I'm Scorpius. How are you?_

Albus chuckled to himself. "So, he wants to joke… Well, two can play at that game."

 _A: I am hurt and appalled. That isn't a nice thing to say to a guy who's just sent the first message to someone for the first time in his life._

Albus typed his message being as overdramatic as he could in his head, but as soon as he pressed send, he realised that his message may not come across as he intended. He was about to add an apology when Scorpius replied.

 _S: I do apologise. I didn't mean to cause offense, good sir._

Albus let out the breath he'd been holding in a heavy sigh.

 _A: Oh, thank god. I was worried you weren't going to get that I was joking._

 _S: I started this conversation with a sorry excuse for a joke. I can only thank you for returning the favour. Made me feel like less of an idiot._

 _A: So, what do you do in your spare time? Other than making crap jokes._

 _S: I like swimming, and track. Anything that gets me out of the house and moving fast really. And I do love watching the rugby. I wouldn't want to play it, though. Far too rough._

 _S: You?_

 _A: Sports aren't really my thing… I do like music, though._

Albus let a grin settle on his face as he messaged Scorpius, feeling more relaxed talking to someone new than he had in a long time.

* * *

The exchange went on between them for days. Albus' mission to find a new job had slipped to the back of his mind. Instead, he spent all of his free time talking to Scorpius and trying to write a song about him.

As Albus was putting the finishing touches to the chorus, his phone went off.

 _S: So, I was thinking._

 _S: Want to meet up face to face? We can grab a coffee or something._

 _A: Are you asking me out on a date?_

 _S: Well, yeah. If you want to that is._

 _A: Are you going to murder me because you're a stranger I met on the internet?_

 _S: Why on earth would I do that when it could easily be traced back to me?_

 _A: Stranger danger is real, you know._

 _S: Does that mean you're going to murder me?_

 _A: And get covered in blood? No, thank you._

 _S: 6pm tomorrow? Starbucks next to the library in town._

 _A: It's a date._

Albus threw his phone onto his bed and walked into Lily's room, making sure to knock first (he didn't want a repeat of the time he found Lily's boyfriend tied naked to her bed).

"I owe you twenty quid," he announced, flopping down onto her bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Why, did James finally get someone pregnant on a night out?" she asked from where she was sat at her desk.

"No, not yet. You should probably tell him to get a move on if you want to win that bet. Only three more years until the money falls into my hands."

"Unless he waits until he's married. Then it's Rose's," Lily said with a laugh. "So what do you owe me money for this time?"

"I have a date!" He jumped up and walked over to Lily, throwing his arms around her. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Get off me!" she laughed, batting his arms away. "Is it that guy you've been messaging? The one you're writing a song for?"

"How do you—"

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Your hair, your eyes, I'm hypnotised," Lily sang, attempting to mimic his voice. "Honestly, you need some better lyrics than that."

Albus' face fell. He'd forgotten how thin the walls were in this house.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

Lily stood and made her way over to the door. "Come on. We need to find you something to wear."

"And you're helping me with this because…?"

"You have no sense of fashion," Lily said, coughing slightly at the end and making the statement sound more like a question.

"Well, I think that depends—"

"No," Lily cut in, "that wasn't a question. Last week you went to work wearing a Hawaiian shirt and tracksuit bottoms."

Lily led the way to Albus' room and started rifling through his wardrobe. What felt like seconds later, she was back out and laying clothes out on his bed.

"It's only a first date, so you don't want to dress up too much, but you still want to look nice. These jeans are good." She pulled out a pair of fairly new blue jeans. "They're new and don't have holes in."

Albus tried to protest, but Lily kept talking.

"I don't care what you say, ripped jeans are not fashionable. So you want to pair that with a shirt. I picked this white one with the navy spots because it's the least outrageous of your selection. Then finally this green sweater." Lily pulled out the sweater she had given him for Christmas the previous year. "You never wear it and it's beautiful. Now, I would tell you to wear nice shoes, but you don't have any and honestly, I think converse would look alright with this."

Albus wanted to protest, tell Lily that he wanted Scorpius to like him for himself and not his sister's fashion skills, but one look at Lily's face told him to keep his mouth shut. "Thanks, Lil," he said, watching the already radiant grin on her face widen as she realised he wasn't going to argue with her.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Albus asked, standing up and pacing around the room once more.

"Albus, you're too nervous. It's really putting me off and I need to get this read by next week. Just go, you'll be fine," Lily said, barely looking up from her book.

"You're right, you're right. I've just never done this before. Any tips?"

"Just be yourself. Be confident. Ask questions. You've been speaking to him online. This isn't any different. Now leave or you're going to be late."

"Thanks, Lily. Honestly, thank you. It's because of you this is all happening and—"

"Just leave already! If you don't, I'm going to start talking about all the sex I'll be having with Connor this weekend."

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving," Albus laughed, putting his hands up in mock surrender before leaving the house.

Once he was sat in his car, Albus took a couple of deep breaths.

"You can do this, Albus," he said to himself before starting the car.

* * *

Albus sat picking at the black nail polish flaking off his fingers, glancing up at the door every three seconds even though he knew Scorpius wasn't due to be here for another ten minutes. He could feel his stomach twisting and wished he'd eaten something before he left.

"Albus, is that you?"

Albus snapped his head up. Standing in front of his was Scorpius Malfoy, and he was more beautiful in real life than his picture had been.

 _Oh god, what do I do? Do I hug him? Shake his hand? Kiss him? Fuck, I wish I'd asked Lily about this bit before I left._

"Yes, hi," he managed to croak out before coughing to make it seem like he'd just got something in the back of his throat instead of being tongue-tied.

 _Get it together, Albus. What did Lily say? Be confident. Ask questions._

"Sorry, hi. How are you?"

"A little tongue tied if I'm honest," Scorpius said as he sat down. "You're even cuter in real life than your picture. I love that sweater you're wearing."

Albus felt his face flush.

 _He called me cute. He called me cute. He called me cute!_

"Thanks, my sister got it me for Christmas last year."

There was a silence as both of them tried to think of what to say. It was Scorpius who finally broke the tension.

"So, who do you think would be easier to sleep with, Captain America or a great white shark?"

Albus burst out laughing. "What kind of a question is that?"

"One I want you to answer. There's been some disagreement between my friends on what the answer would be."

Albus took a moment to think it over. "Captain America."

"Really?" Scorpius raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Albus said. "It would be even easier if we were in a universe where he actually exists, but even as a fictional character I still think it would be easier. I mean, he's clearly got a thing for Bucky so you know he plays for our team, and he's far less likely to eat you."

Scorpius nodded.

"Plus, it's probably much easier to buy a sex doll version of Captain America than it is a great white shark."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "Jesus Christ," he said when he finally stopped laughing, still panting for air. "I'm glad we haven't ordered any coffee yet because I just know I would have spilled it all then."

"About that," Albus said, attempting to channel the confidence Lily told him to have. "I was thinking, since it is the evening and I haven't eaten since about one, how about we skip the coffee and go out for dinner instead. I'll pay if you haven't got enough with you for food."

Scorpius looked at him, his face twisted into something Albus couldn't quite read, before letting out a soft chuckle. "You, good sir, have just taken the words right out of my mouth."

They both stood, Albus gathering his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Anywhere particular you'd like to go?"

"I fancy Italian food, I think," Albus said, and the two of them left the coffee shop in search of somewhere a little quieter.

* * *

The meal went much better than Albus had been expecting. All the nerves from before the date started evaporated within seconds of leaving Starbucks, and there were no more awkward pauses in the conversation.

Over dinner, Albus turned Scorpius' question from the coffee shop into a game and together they decided that it would be easier to sleep with Jaime Lannister than Stephen Hawking, the whole of Brighton Beach than a kangaroo, and Dan Howell than Phil Lester.

After the meal, the two of them wandered the streets of the city. Everything seemed brighter to Albus and more in focus than it ever had before. Somehow during the walk, Scorpius' hand had slipped into his own and Albus found himself never wanting to let go.

All too soon, the two of them found themselves next to Albus' car.

"Do you want a lift home?" Albus asked, desperate to spend as much time with Scorpius as he could.

"I actually live in town, about two streets that way." Scorpius pointed to his left.

"So, uh, I guess this is goodnight then."

The butterflies and nervous energy from earlier had come back. Albus had to tear his gaze away from the boy standing in front of him for fear of falling into the sparkling silver pools of his eyes. This was the part where they were supposed to kiss and go their separate ways, but Albus wasn't sure whether he was ready for it.

"I guess it is," Scorpius said, taking a step closer to Albus. He was so close that Albus could feel his breath against his cheek.

He chanced a glance up again and before he knew it, he was being drawn into Scorpius' eyes and blurting out the words, "I think I'm in love with you."

Albus felt his stomach sink and a desire to either throw up or crawl into a hole and never be seen again. He took a step back and willed himself to stay calm.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I don't know where that came from. I've probably scared you off now, oh god. I'm just going to get in my car and drive home. You don't have to message me again if you don—"

Albus was cut off by Scorpius' lips meeting his own. His mouth parted in shock, and it took him a moment to realise what was happening. By the time his brain had registered the fact that Scorpius was kissing him, his mouth had already retaliated and was kissing him back.

Scorpius took a step back, breaking the kiss.

"You haven't scared me off. I really like you, Albus. Just hold off on the 'L' word, okay?" Scorpius laughed, winking at Albus as he did.

Albus instantly felt himself relax, knowing that he hadn't scared off the best person he'd ever met, but there was something at the back of his mind telling Albus that this boy might just be the death of him.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 2,957

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Social Media Challenge;  
**_ _Tumblr Crush – Write about a first date._

 _ **The Emotion Challenge;  
**_ _Nervous._

 _ **Greek Mythology Category Competition;  
**_ _Eros – Write about falling in love_

 _ **September Back to School Event;  
**_ _(emotion) Nervous  
_ _(dialogue) "You have no sense of fashion." / "Well, I think that depends…" / "No, that wasn't a question."_

 _ **Gringotts Prompt Bank;  
**_ _Various Prompts: Pitch Perfect – (dialogue) "Who do you think would be easier to sleep with, Captain America or a great white shark?", (item) Laptop, (physical descriptor) Short blond hair.  
_ _Various Prompts: Dr. Horrible's Singalong Blog – (dialogue) "[Name], is that you?"  
_ _Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother – (object) green sweater, (action) saying "I think I'm in love with you" after the first date  
_ _Various Prompts: Free! – (dialogue) "Sports aren't my thing."  
_ _Various Prompts: Haikyuu! – (dialogue) "[Name], you're too nervous."  
_ _Various Prompts: New Girl – (dialogue) "Are you gonna murder me because you're a stranger I met on the Internet?", (dialogue) "Stranger danger is real."  
_ _A-Z of AUs – Dating Website_


	3. Determined

**AN:** This is supposed to be a Salem Witch Trials AU, but I'm not sure how well that's come across because I'm not that great at Historical AUs. Sorry in advance if this sucks.

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

"Shh, it'll be okay," Ginny said, smoothing Lily's hair down to comfort her as she did. "It's all going to be okay."

"Oh, stop it, Gin," Fred said humourlessly from across the room. "If you hadn't noticed, we're _behind bars_. There's no chance it's going to be okay."

"We might know that, but the children don't need to!"

"Mum, it's…" Lily stopped to cough. "It's okay. You don't have to pretend. We know it's hopeless."

"No! What is wrong with all of you?" Ginny roared, jumping to her feet. "We always have a plan. I'm sure if we all work together we can find a way out of this."

"How?" Hermione asked. She was sat against the wall of the cell next to Ginny, her head hung in defeat. "We're being tried as witches and in case you hadn't noticed, we _are_ witches. If we break out then they'll just have more evidence against us."

"What if we didn't _all_ need to break out?" Ginny said, a plan forming in her head as she spoke. "What if only one of us did."

"Ginny," Fred said, a hint of apprehension in his voice. "Whatever you're planning, don't do it."

She whipped her head around to face him, anger flaring up inside of her. "Why not?" she growled. "Why shouldn't I sacrifice myself for the rest of you? Harry's dead, Lily's dying, James is Merlin knows where, and Albus has done what he does best and saved himself by becoming one of them without thinking about his family. What do I have to lose?"

"You have everything to lose!" Hermione shouted. "You have us, you have your parents, you still have your children, even if only one of them is with you."

Ginny heard a scream from the direction of the stairs followed by violent sobbing. Someone had been found guilty which meant one of them would be taken soon.

"Someone needs to start fighting back if we're ever going to get peace," Ginny said, her voice hurried. "Besides, you don't even know the plan."

"I think I can make a guess," Fred said, a hint of his old self in his voice. "You're going to make some daring escape while you're being interrogated, show off your magic and make everyone so interested in you that they forget about us and we can escape the normal way."

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm your brother," Fred told her, "and I was planning to do the same thing."

Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Fred, you can't!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running over to the bars.

"I can. Everyone here is terrified apart from me. I've already lost more than I can handle and I'm ready for this to end. Let me go out fighting for something important, please."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She didn't want Fred to do this, but she couldn't find the right words to convince him otherwise. She opened her mouth to protest anyway, but Fred cut her off before she could start.

"Please, Gin. Take Lily and get her out of here. She might live if we get her out, but we're all dead if we stay here."

"Okay," Ginny whispered. The fear of what was to come was starting to settle in her stomach and she didn't like it. She wanted to get as far away from this place as she could.

"Ginny, you can't let him—" Hermione protested.

"Yes, I can. He's right, Hermione. He's lost his wife, his son, his twin. We have the chance to get our families back, but Fred doesn't."

"Fred, this is madness. We'll think of a better plan," Hermione said, still trying to find another way out.

The sound of jangling keys came from the stairs.

"We don't have time to think of another plan," Fred told her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I truly am, but it needs to be done. Get back to your children."

"Fred," Ginny said urgently as the door started to swing open. "There's no point in the both of us dying. If they take me next, you have to get Lily out of here. Promise me."

Fred nodded just as two guards walked through the door and started inspecting the few people that were left in the cells.

"Which one of you freaks wants to go next, then?" the larger of the two men asked, looking hungrily at each female he passed.

"What about this one, Macnair?" the other man asked, stood in front of Ginny's cell.

Ginny, who had gone back to sitting against the wall, clutched Lily closer to her, making the small girl cough.

Macnair walked over to Ginny's cell and looked down his nose at her, a sadistic look in his eyes. "No. The girl looks like she's about to die anyway. Make the mother watch her die before the trial so she's more desperate—the desperate ones are always more fun." He turned around to face Fred's cell. "Ah, the brother. We'll take him first."

The second man unlocked the door to the cell and dragged Fred out by his collar.

Ginny could hear Hermione screaming after Fred, but she couldn't bring herself to do the same. The more her family was hurt, the more numb she became. It would be nothing short of a miracle if she actually managed to get out alive.

 _Have courage, Fred,_ she thought. _If anyone can do this, it's you._

* * *

Fred took a deep breath as he waited to be taken into the courtroom. As he thought over what he had to do, he found himself wishing they'd had more time to plan. However, if there was one thing Fred Weasley was good at, it was causing a distraction.

Macnair hit him hard in the side with the butt of his gun and too son Fred was being led into the sounds of boos and hisses from the gathered spectators.

"Hem, hem," a voice sounded from the judge's stand. "There will be silence in my courtroom."

The crowd fell silent, and Fred was sure that everyone gathered would be able to hear the beating of his heart.

 _Aw hell,_ he thought as he saw who the judge was. _It's the bitch that caught me. This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,052

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **2016 Multi-School Tournament – Mahoutokoro;  
**_ _Historical AU – Salem Witch Trials._

 _ **Arithmancy Assignment 5;  
**_ _Write a story with_ _at least six_ _characters, in which one shows_ _at least one_ _trait from each number.  
_ _(6) Willing to sacrifice their own happiness for the good of others  
_ _(2) Desire peace  
_ _(4) Always have a plan_

 _ **September House Pride Event;  
**_ _(word) courage  
_ _(emotion) determined_

 _ **Chocolate Frog Card – Walden Macnair;  
**_ _(silver) write about Walden Macnair._

 _ **Social Media Competition;  
**_ _Twitter Hashtag – Title must be one word in length and start with the same letter as the first word of the story._

 _ **The Emotion Challenge;  
**_ _Determined._

 _ **Greek Mythology Category Competition;  
**_ _Antilochus: Write about a sacrifice._

 _ **Pokemon Trading Card – Fearow;  
**_ _(platinum) (emotion) fear._


End file.
